I Broken Spirit
by La Lolita
Summary: this is y bakura pov it's a poem about his past adn him reflecting on it or more like telling you about how he feels inside this could also be about bakura but if you prefer it can be about any of the characters you think fits so i'll leave that up to you


AN: okay this can be about any of the characters but it's about one specifically Yami bakura or if you wish  
  
it can be about Bakura but that's how I thought of when I wrote this ? Any way if you have any questions  
  
I'll try and answer them the best that I can so please  
  
enjoy this is really angst tell me if you like it and I'll try and write a second chapter even though I'm not to  
  
sure about it anyway sorry about not updating anything lately I really don't feel like doing anything but this  
  
kind of came to me out of thin air it all started with the words. Broken bones, Broken Lies, Every things  
  
broken into a million pieces, my pride is in tacked nut I lost a few pieces. Os yeah enjoy and please I beg of  
  
you review  
  
A Broken Spirit  
  
Broken bones  
  
Broken lies  
  
Every things broken into a million pieces  
  
My pride in tacked, but having lost several pieces  
  
As are my beliefs and mind  
  
My body is torn and cut  
  
My soul is full of scars  
  
I am left a slave of my own mind  
  
Things die at my feet  
  
White flowers are turning red  
  
Doves of hope fly over my head, turn to ebony black  
  
Singing children loose their voices at a silent command  
  
All my dreams become nightmares  
  
As I sleep and fall  
  
My thoughts are broken never staying in the same place  
  
A mothers lullaby turns to an agonizing scream  
  
As I keep marching on  
  
A boys voice screams, then comes crashing down  
  
An angel flies over my head, and its wings are turned a flame  
  
I am broken  
  
I do not know what I do  
  
I wonder if someone can stop me  
  
I doubt it would be you  
  
You are too weak to kind to humble  
  
You refuse to see  
  
Things can be broken  
  
By the most unlikely things  
  
A child's smile turns into fitful tears  
  
A mother so loyal that it dies to save it kin  
  
So sad is the world I've come to know  
  
Don't you see the sadness lurking beneath a smile?  
  
People promise and promise away  
  
Not caring what becomes of you  
  
I am broken I don't think you can see  
  
I feel so torn and empty inside  
  
I am poison, I should be locked away  
  
I guess I'm just crazy  
  
Isn't that sad?  
  
A slap in the face  
  
A sharp voice in my ear  
  
A child's cry as it tries to wipe away a tear  
  
Broken is broken  
  
Pieces are what remain  
  
Is it true that anything can be fixed?  
  
So many promises so may lies  
  
I'm just broken  
  
That you and I can see  
  
But why are you so blind to what lies beneath the skin?  
  
When you look at my face you see ice and hate  
  
But when I turn away does anyone notice  
  
A single tear.  
  
I am broken I am torn  
  
I wish to die now, so I can be no more  
  
So I can't spread anymore lies like they do  
  
So I can fix this broken mirror  
  
I am broken, just broken like an unrecognizable reflection  
  
I am only a reflection of what I used to be  
  
You have broken me you have tortured me  
  
But I still have some pride  
  
Maybe I will kill you, so you can't spread your lies  
  
Broken, broken that's all that I am  
  
A broken mirror in a soulless land  
  
No one sees beyond the surface  
  
Into your true minds eye they only see a child  
  
With unholy hand  
  
An evil face  
  
Aren't so many blind.  
  
So tell me, am I broken?  
  
Am I insane?  
  
AN: so what do you think? I'm not sure how people will react to this but oh well. Who do you personally  
  
think it should be about???? Please but it in your review who you think  
  
this should be about and or just tell me what you think, but you want to  
  
keep the idea of it being that person to your self I understand perfectly. Oh and please please review I've  
  
been working really hard  
  
but I'm not sure if people like my stuff or not. 


End file.
